1. Field of the Invention
The present invention generally relates to a card connector for receiving a card therein, and more particularly to a card connector capable of preventing the card from springing out in the process of inserting and ejecting the card.
2. The Related Art
Traditionally, a card connector has an ejecting device used for ejecting an external card from the card connector. The ejecting device includes a slider, a spring and a connecting bar. While the card is inserted into the card connector, the card pushes the slider to move. Then the spring is compressed and the connecting bar jostles the slider to keep the slider and the spring relatively immovable. While the card is withdrawn from the card connector, the card is again pushed inward to make the slider discharged from the connecting bar. As a result, the power stored in the spring is released so that drives the spring to reposition and further drives the slider to reposition. So the slider ejects the card to exit from the card connector.
However, in the process of inserting and ejecting the card, the card is apt to spring out from the card connector without any holding structures for cushioning the speed of the card moving outward under the action of the ejecting device. As a result, the card may be lost or damaged.